The present invention relates to the arrangement and storage of a video/audio presentation network on a medium from which it can be retrieved for viewing.
Systems whereby a customer can purchase goods and services with the aid of just his telephone and television receiver are known. Lists of items are presented on the subscriber's television screen and he selects the items he wishes to purchase by pressing indicated keys on his telephone. It has also been proposed that still pictures of the various items and an accompanying audio message can be stored on video discs and transmitted to the customer on demand, but this does not give him the impression that he is in an actual store. Furthermore, the information cannot be changed except by making a new video disc, and this can take nearly two weeks. Such a system has very little flexibility.